Need You Now
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Harry dan Draco sudah putus setahun lalu, tapi bukan berarti mereka berhenti mengganggu satu sama lain. Jadi, siapakah yang ngga bisa move on? Draco/femHarry *ini femHarry pertama saya loh x) highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

Need You Now

summary: Harry dan Draco sudah putus setahun lalu, tapi bukan berarti mereka berhenti mengganggu satu sama lain. Jadi, siapakah yang ngga bisa move on? Draco/femHarry *ini femHarry pertama saya loh x)

highschool AU

discalaimer: HP bukan pny gw, tapi pnya mpok JKR! Daaan,,judul dan inspirasi dari lagu Need You Now versi Glee-jadi mungkin lebih berasa kalo baca cerita ini sambil dengerin lagu ntu. Mantep kok lagunya,terutama yang masih punya hubungan sama mantannya *eaaaa,galauuu haahahaaha..

Anywaaaay,,happy reading! Dan tetep jgn lupa tinggalin review x)

-o-o-o-

_Trouble! Trouble! Trouble!_

Harriette Potter-biasa dipanggil Harry oleh teman-teman dekatnya-meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi terus. Senandung lagu I knew You Are Trouble menghiasi kamar itu. Harry, yang terbangun karena lagu sialan itu, menggeram, "Apa, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy, mantan pacar Harry yang sudah officially putus dengannya sejak setahun lalu, menjawab, "Dan kau baru bangun tidur? Astaga, aku ngga pernah bertemu cewek sepemalas kau. Ini sudah jam 1, Har!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Terus? Ini Sabtu, 'Co! Aku bebas mau tidur sampai kapanpun!" tukasnya, tapi dia tetap mengangkat dirinya, menggeliat dan membuka gorden kamarnya.

Draco mendengus. "Hah! Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa kita putus. Mana ada yang mau pacaran sama pemalas macam kau," tandasnya.

Harry kembali memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau menelepon, 'Co? Kalau kau cuma mau ceramah lagi..."

"Aku mau nonton Insidious 2, jadi sebaiknya kau siap-siap," kata Draco memotong.

Harry mendesah, membuka lemarinya. "Ah-ha? Dan perlukah aku bertanya kenapa kau tak mengajak pacarmu yang sekarang?" tandasnya datar sambil menarik kaus ketat dengan tali spageti di bahu warna pink, mematut dirinya di kaca.

"Lisa takut film horor, berapa kali perlu kukatakan," kata Draco.

Harry membuka lacinya untuk mencari hotpant putih yang senada dengan kausnya. "Jadi kenapa kau nonton film horor? Harusnya kau nonton film romantis saja kan?" katanya.

Draco menggeram. "Nope. Aku mau nonton film ini, Harriette. Dan aku sudah bilang pada ibumu akan makan siang di rumahmu, jadi sebaiknya kau siap-siap."

Harry mendesah pasrah. Kayak dia bisa menolak Draco saja. Pacaran atau putus, dia dan Draco punya ikatan tersendiri. Mereka mungkin sudah tidak pacaran, tapi ketika salah satu membutuhkan yang lain, maka tak pernah ada penolakan. Harry tak tahu kenapa.

Jadi dia mandi, keramas dengan shampo favoritnya. Harry sedang mengoleskan hand bodinya saat Draco masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu dan peringatan. Harry memelototinya.

"Aku bisa saja sedang telanjang, bodoh," tukasnya. Harry hanya melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya dan handuk kecil ke rambutnya.

Draco mendengus. "Tak ada yang tak pernah kulihat kan? Kurasa tak ada bedanya," katanya tak peduli, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur Harry. Harry cemberut, melanjutkan menggosok tangannya. Draco memperhatikannya, lalu mengendus pundak terbuka Harry. "Wangi baru ya?"

Harry mendorongnya. "Keluaran terbaru Mark and Spencer," katanya. Draco mengernyit, menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Harry.

"Aku lebih suka wangi yang lama," katanya, tangannya membelai paha Harry yang terbuka. Harry bergidik, wajahnya merona karena sentuhan itu, lalu berdiri. Dia mengambil kaus dan hotpant-nya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Draco terkekeh puas, membuat Harry makin sebal.

Masalah dari hubungannya dengan Draco adalah ini: mereka masih sering bersikap seolah masih pacaran. Oke, mereka putus, tapi mereka masih sering keluar berdua, belanja berdua, makan berdua, berangkat ke sekolah berdua. Draco masih sering main ke rumah Harry, dan hubungannya dengan orangtua dan adik Harry masih oke-oke saja. Mereka masih sering tidur-tiduran di kasur Harry seperti ini, Draco kadang suka meraba-raba paha Harry yang jenjang, kaki panjang Harry adalah favorit Draco.

Tapi mereka tidak berciuman. Atau lebih dari itu. Dan tidak berstatus. Draco punya pacar baru, dan Harry baru putus dengan pacar terbarunya sebulan lalu. Pacar yang memutuskannya karena tak tahan melihat kedekatannya dengan Draco. Harry tak menyalahkannya, kalau melihat pola hubungannya dengan Draco yang masih mesra.

Harry menatap cermin. Dia cantik, itu menurut ibu dan ayahnya, dan Sirius, dan Ron-sahabatnya. Dia punya rambut hitam panjang dan lembut, dengan mata hijau besar dan lesung pipi. Bibirnya juga cukup penuh, dan hidungnya kecil. Tapi yang Harry suka dari dirinya adalah tubuhnya. Dia punya pinggang yang ramping dan kaki jenjang. Dia memakai hotpant favorit Draco yang menonjolkan kakinya, dan kaus simpel yang membuatnya tampil santai tapi tetap seksi.

Harry keluar kamar dengan rambut berantakan yang berusaha dia sisir dengan tangannya tapi gagal. Dia meraih sisirnya dan buru-buru menyisir sambil menyalakan hair dryernya sebelum Draco berkomentar aneh-aneh.

"Lily bilang makanan sudah siap," kata Draco, tak mendongak dari iPhone-nya. iPhone Harry.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan lihat-lihat ponsel-ku, Draco!" tukas Harry, merampas ponselnya. Draco menggeliat malas-malasan.

"Kayak kau punya sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku saja," katanya cuek, menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah, lalu menggeleng. "Kita akan ke bioskop, 'Ry, setidaknya pakai kardiganmu."

Harry mengangkat bahu, mengambil kemeja putih transparannya dan memakainya. Draco tertawa, bangkit dari kasur untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Harry cemberut, mamakai maskaranya hati-hati, lalu mengambil lipstiknya. Draco menciumi lehernya.

"Jangan sampai Lisa tahu kalau ini yang kau lakukan tiap kali ke rumahku," tandasnya datar. Draco nyengir, lalu melepaskan dirinya.

"Yang Lisa tak tahu tak akan mengganggunya," katanya, lalu dia membantu Harry mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer, sementara Harry memberi pulasan terakhir blush on-nya.

Harry nyengir, menatap Draco lewat cermin. "Kau punya pacar dan masih suka menggerayangi mantanmu. Aku curiga bahwa kau tak benar-benar sudah move on dariku," godanya.

Draco bahkan tak berjengit, dia mengambil sejumput rambut Harry dan menciumnya. "Aku hanya belum menemukan yang lebih seksi dari-mu, jangan besar kepala," katanya simpel. Harry hanya mendengus.

Saat turun, mereka makan siang bersama ayah, ibu, dan adiknya, Cody, yang masih 10 tahun.

"Hei, Draco," sapa James riang. "Lama tak berjumpa."

Draco merangkul leher Cody dan menjepitnya, membuat Cody meronta melepaskan diri. Dia nyengir pada James. "Aku makan malam disini dua hari yang lalu, Mr Potter."

James tertawa, menggeleng-geleng saat Cody berhasil melepaskan diri dan bersembunyi di belakangnya, menjulurkan lidah pada Draco yang hanya mengangkat bahu. James bahkan tak berkedip ketika Draco merangkul Harry. Harry menatap ayahnya sebal; sepertinya keluarganya sudah sepakat bahwa Draco dan Harry akan berakhir bersama. Ayahnya tak pernah sesantai ini jika dia membawa cowok lain ke rumah!

Mereka makan macaroni and cheese buatan Lily yang lezat sekali. Draco, James, dan Cody berebut potongan terakhir seperti biasa, Harry memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka, dan Lily hanya tertawa puas masakannya laris manis.

Harry tahu bahwa Draco adalah tipe idaman orangtua manapun. Dia kaya, punya masa depan melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya, dan sangat pintar menjilat. Tapi menurut James, yang membuat dia percaya adalah tanggungjawab Draco pada Harry, selalu memastikan bahwa Harry aman di rumah atau di luar. Tak banyak cowok seperti itu, dan James sangat menyayangkan putusnya mereka.

Draco tampan, dengan rambut perak dan mata kelabu terang, dan tulang pipi dan tubuh berototnya. Super seksi. Tapi kalau kau menghitung sifatnya...sampai saat ini Harry masih heran kenapa dia bisa pernah pacaran dengannya! Ugh!

Selesai makan, seperti biasa keluarga Harry akan duduk di depan TV, menyalakan AC mereka. James akan tertidur di bahu Lily dalam 10 menit, Cody akan sibuk bermain game di iPad ibunya, Lily dan Harry akan menonton E! sambil bergosip. Kalau ada Draco, cowok itu akan merangkul Harry ke dadanya dan memainkan rambutnya sambil sms-an atau meng-update twitter dan instagramnya.

Draco dan Harry tidak tinggal lama, mereka pamit untuk nonton jam 5 sore.

"Setelah nonton kami akan makan malam di luar?" kata Draco pada Lily, yang mengangguk.

"Oke, hati-hati, Draco."

Draco nyengir, mengecup pipi Lily, lalu mereka pergi.

Harry mendesah. Keluarganya benar-benar sudah takluk pada mantannya.

-o-o-

Insidious 2 sama menakutkannya dengan Insidious 1. Harry dan Draco berpegangan tangan kuat-kuat, menahan napas, menonton sampai habis dengan penuh kengerian. Setelah selesai, mereka membahas film tadi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Mereka lalu ke Three Broomstick, tempat nongkrong anak-anak muda di kota mereka. Ini malam minggu, dan sungguh padat. Mereka melihat rombongan teman-teman mereka, dan menghampiri.

Draco dan Harry punya teman-teman yang sama sejak SMA. Ron dan Hermione adalah sahabat Harry sejak SD, dan Blaise, Pansy, dan Theo adalah teman-teman Draco. Mereka menjadi satu geng sejak Harry dan Draco pacaran sebulan setelah mereka masuk SMA (kelas 9), dan sampai sekarang di awal kelas 12 inipun mereka masih segeng.

"Whoa, datang juga," seru Blaise saat melihat mereka berdua menghampiri. "Kirain kencan berdua sampai pagi." yang lain tertawa. Harry memutar bola matanya, duduk di sebelah Pansy. Draco langsung berjalan ke konter untuk memesan, tanpa bertanya apa pesanan Harry, karena Harry selalu makan kentang goreng dan milk shake stroberi di sini.

Pansy terkikik. "Jadi, masih hot-kah dia setelah putus?" godanya. Harry mengernyit.

"Oh, diamlah," gumamnya.

"Maksudku, kalian adalah pasangan paling aneh sejagad raya. Kalau masih suka kenapa harus putus sih?" tanya Ron heran, tangannya merangkul Hermione, pacarnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Dia dan Draco punya alasan, tapi tak perlulah semua orang tahu. Harry merasa bahwa dia tak peduli apapun statusnya, yang penting dia masih bisa dekat dengan Draco, dan dia dan Draco masih bersahabat sangat baik.

Draco datang dengan pesanan mereka. Sudah tak ada tempat lagi di sana, jadi dia menggeser Harry untuk duduk di pangkuannya, yang diiringi dengan siul-siul teman-teman mereka. Draco dan Harry makan dengan kalem.

"Jadi," kata Theo iseng. "Dimana Lisa tersayang? Bukankah dia yang harusnya ada di pangkuanmu, Draco?"

Harry mendengus. "Draco bilang aku lebih seksi, lebih cantik, dan lebih berani dibanding Lisa Turpin, jadi..." katanya menanggapi. Pansy dan Hermione tertawa, sedangkan Ron, Theo, dan Blaise menatap Harry menilai.

"Dadamu lebih kecil dibanding Lisa, Harry, jadi dimana letak seksimu?" kata Blaise menghakimi.

Draco terbahak saat Harry cemberut. "Oh, kayak kau tahu saja apa menariknya dada! Terakhir kali kulihat satu-satunya dada yang menarik buatmu adalah dada Roger Davis, yang sepenuhnya kempes!" tandasnya, dan seluruh meja terbahak. Blaise bahkan tak punya tendensi untuk malu.

"Yeah? Dan kau harus hati-hati, karena kalau Draco hobi dengan dada-dada kecil, setelah ini dia akan mengincarku!" katanya genit, dan meja kembali tertawa.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Aku tahu sejak dulu kaulah saingan terbesarku," katanya sarkatis. "Pantas saja Draco memutuskanku. Pasti itu karena kau, Blaise." dan semua tertawa lagi.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Sori Blaise, aku suka dada kecil, tapi jelas tak sekecil punyamu," godanya, dan bahkan Blaisepun tertawa.

Harry, yang akhirnya duduk di tengah-tengah kaki terbuka Draco, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Draco sambil menyeruput milk shakenya. Draco memakan udang goreng dan saus, dan tangannya yang bebas bertengger di paha terbuka Harry.

Saat cowok-cowok membahas masalah basket mereka, para cewek berdiskusi soal apakah Cho Chang benar-benar pacaran dengan Dean Thomas.

"Aku tak keberatan pacaran dengan Dean Thomas," kata Pansy. "Sejak musim panas tahun lalu dia jelas makin macho."

Harry dan Hermione tertawa. "Kalau dia mau pacaran dengan si Chang, pasti dia benar-benar putus asa," kata Harry jahat. Yeah, dia, Pansy, dan Hermione selalu jahat jika bergosip.

"Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang putus asa," desah Pansy merana. "Aku satu-satunya di geng ini yang ga punya pacar. Bahkan Blaise bisa dapat cowok!"

Harry mengangkat alis sementara Hermione tertawa. "Aku juga single, Pansy," katanya.

Pansy mengangkat bahu, mengedik Draco yang menempelkan dagunya di leher Harry agar bisa bicara dengan cowok-cowok yang lain. Harry meringis.

"Pokoknya aku juga single," katanya akhirnya. "Kurasa minggu depan pesta McLaggen bisa jadi ajang kita cari cowok baru?" bisiknya, melirik Draco. Kalau Draco tahu dia mau mencari pacar baru, bisa berabe. Draco super cemburuan, dan Draco yang cemburu jauh lebih kasar dibanding biasanya!

Pansy dan Hermione bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Harry, lalu ketiganya mendesah panjang.

Cowok-cowok bicara dengan suara makin keras, rupanya emosi dengan SMA tetangga mereka yang sering main curang. Harry mendongak, menatap Draco yang sedang memaki salah satu pemain bodoh mereka. Harry mengusap paha Draco menenangkan. Draco mendesah, meremas tangan Harry, dan nada bicaranya kembali rendah. Dia tersenyum pada Harry, yang membalas senyumnya. Draco mengecup kepalanya, dan kembali ke percakapan basket-nya.

Harry tersenyum sendiri. Apapun hubungan mereka, tak ada yang bisa mengubah rasa cintanya pada Draco.

-o-o-o-

bersambuuung

Karena vulnerable sudah hampir tamat, gw kembali hadir dengan serial baru. Seperti biasa, ini hanya teaser,, kalau ingin kelanjutannya, ya aku berharap ada review,,kalau tidaaak,,ya terpaksa berhenti hiks :(

i actually loooveee this story. Aku bikin cerita ini dalam beberapa jam saja saking semangatnya. Konsepnya adalah susah move on,,yah, kalo gw pny cowo kyk draco mah bakal susah move on juga kali ya? Hahaha

anywaaaaayyyyyy, revieeeew pliiiiiisss xD

lovee youu aaalllllll : )xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Need you Now, chapter 3

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sayaaaa

note: wuaa,,ngga disangka ternyata bnyk yg demen ame cerita ini,,banyak yg belom bisa move on yaaa?hayoooo hahahaa,,mana yg masi ngarep sama mantannya ngacuuung :p

hahaha

tapi gapapa kok ngarep sama mantan, selama respon mantan masi oke, why not? Kan ada pepatah, 'kalo lo masi bisa temenan deket sama mantan lo, artinya lo masi sukaaa bgt sama dy, ato lo emang ga pernah suka sama dy dr awal'

thats it! So, dimana posisi kalian guys? Give me a little answer with your lovely review :* :*

happy reading!

flashback, kelas 9

Harry berusaha membuka lokernya. Ugh. Diantara semua loker kenapa harus dia sih yang dapet loker ini? Harry berdecak, berbalik untuk siap memanggil Ron, saat seseorang di sebelahnya menarik terbuka lokernya.

"Thats it, ga susah," cengir cowok itu. Dia tampan. Super tampan malah.

Harry menjilat bibirnya gugup. "Er, trims."

cowok itu mengangkat bahu, lalu matanya menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah, dan berhenti di kaki jenjangnya. Harry memutar bola matanya, memulai menata loker barunya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya cowok itu akhirnya setelah berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kurangajarnya dari kaki Harry.

"Harry Potter."

Cowok itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wow, kupikir kau cewek!" katanya, nadanya kagum. "Tapi dadamu memang rata sih," tambahnya, dan memegang kedua dada Harry.

Harry, terlalu syok, tak bisa berkata apapun, sampai...

PLAK!

Tamparan dahsyat mendarat di pipi cowok itu. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, memelototi cowok itu, yang hanya berdiri syok. Harry membanting lokernya dan meninggalkan cowok itu dengan kemurkaan tiada tara.

-DH-

-end of flashback, masa kini-

Harry masuk ke kelas sejarah di pagi Senin dengan malas-malasan. Dia cemberut saat melihat Draco belum masuk ke kelas, tanda bahwa dia pasti sedang melakukan sesi ciuman dengan Lisa Turpin. Harry duduk di mejanya di sebelah Ron, yang nyengir sambil memeluk bahu-nya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Draco tak menjemputku pagi ini, harus naik bis dan berdesak-desakan, ugh," gumamnya sebal.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau Draco tak menjemputmu sekolah lagi karena cewek lain, aku akan menjemputmu setiap pagi," katanya tegas. Harry nyengir.

"Coba katakan itu pada Draco," katanya, menyikut tulang Ron. Ron mengangguk.

"Akan kukatakan padanya. Kalau dia tak bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik, dia harus berhadapan denganku," geramnya. Harry mengecup pipinya sayang.

"Trims Ron, Hermione pasti senang sekali punya pacar sepertimu," katanya.

Ron mendesah panjang, tapi tak menjawab. Harry menatapnya heran, di saat seperti ini harusnya Ron memutar bola matanya dan mengatakan betapa berlebihannya Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ron?" tanyanya.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Yeah," gumamnya, lalu matanya ke arah pintu tempat Draco masuk dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kau tidak menjemput Harry?" tanya Ron langsung.

"Oh," kata Draco, menatap Harry yang cemberut. "Sori Harry, aku lupa bilang, semalam menginap di rumah Lisa," katanya, ekspresinya puas. "Sungguh malam yang liar."

Harry mengernyit makin dalam, dan Ron menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau kau tak bisa menjemputnya, aku yang akan menjemputnya, Draco," tandas Ron kaku.

Draco nyengir. "Oh, ayolah, Ron, hanya sekali aku lupa! Lagian, Harry tak mempermasalahkannya kok." katanya santai, mengeluarkan bukunya.

Harry mendesah. Tak mempermasalahkan. Itulah masalahnya. Selalu itu. Tak ada masalah. Pengertian. Rupanya itu salah, dan Harry hanya tak mengerti.

Harry dan Draco tak bicara lagi hari itu. Lisa menjemput Draco di depan kelas untuk makan siang di mobil, sehingga Draco tak duduk bersama geng mereka di kantin. Harry berusaha keras mengabaikan ini.

Lalu pengalihan perhatian datang dalam bentuk Inggris. Mereka mendapat tugas berpasangan, dan Harry berpasangan dengan Terry Boot, cowok imut yang sangat sangat pintar, tapi bukan nerd. Dia punya badan yang oke, dan termasuk andalan sekolah di klub renang. Pansy sempat naksir Terry selama 6 bulan penuh, sebelum akhirnya malah pacaran dengan Anthony, sobat Terry.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Terry, tersenyum. Harry membalas senyumnya, otomatis menatap badan membentuknya. Harry bersyukur hari ini dia memakai sifon pink dan celana yang membentuk kakinya, dan dari pandangan Terry yang terus menerus jatuh ke tubuhnya, dia tahu dia tampil oke.

Terry punya lesung pipi seperti Harry, dan tubuhnya punya wangi khas. Tak seperti parfum mahal Draco yang membuat Harry selalu ingin memeluknya, tapi lebih ke wangi segar pinus. Terry duduk di sebelah Harry untuk membicarakan tentang proyek mereka.

Terry sebenarnya bisa mengerjakan proyek ini sendiri. Maksudnya, seperti yang selalu Draco tekankan, Harry bukan orang paling pintar sedunia. Dia bahkan tak pintar sama sekali. Dia selalu berada di rata-rata, dan seringkali desperate untuk lulus. Draco juga tidak pintar sebenarnya, tapi seperti yang semua orang tahu, dia tak butuh nilai A untuk mengambil alih usaha ayahnya.

Jadi, Harry dan Terry malah mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa sampai jam berakhir. Tangan Harry bertengger di paha kekar Terry, membuat Terry makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Terry berjanji akan main ke rumah Harry untuk melanjutkan proyek ini.

Harry pulang dengan hati riang siang itu. Dia bertemu Draco di lokernya.

"Hei," kata Draco saat Harry membuka lokernya tanpa mendongak dari ponselnya.

"Hei," balas Harry. "Sori Draco, tapi hari ini aku pulang dengan Terry, kami ada proyek Inggris bersama."

Draco mendongak, menatapnya kaku. "Siapa Terry?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Terry Boot, kau tahu, anak renang, tinggi, rambut cokelat," katanya, berusaha keras tidak menambahkan 'dan super seksi.'

Draco menatapnya lama, tak mengatakan apapun. "Jadi kau tak akan pulang bersamaku lagi? Kita sudah tak berangkat bareng hari ini!" tuduhnya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapnya tajam. "Dan salah siapa kita tak berangkat bareng hari ini?"

Draco menyipit. "Jadi ini pembalasan?" desisnya.

Harry mendesah, membanting lokernya. Selalu susah berargumen dengan Draco. "Tidak Draco, berhenti menjadi drama queen!"

Draco menatapnya dingin, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Harry cemberut, tapi tahu bahwa Draco tak akan bisa marah lama-lama padanya. Dia tahu bahwa malam ini Draco akan ke rumahnya dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak habis bertengkar.

Terry menunggu Harry di lokernya sendiri, dan mereka naik bis ke rumah Harry. Harry hanya tak menyangka Terry orangnya seasik ini; maksudnya, selama ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa Terry semacam nerd kutu buku, tapi rupanya ngobrol dengan orang pintar berarti dia punya wawasan yang sangat luas dan nyambung diajak bicara!

Kedua orangtua Harry bekerja, dan Cody ikut sepakbola seusai sekolah, jadi di rumah hanya ada mereka. Mereka mengerjakan tugas di meja makan, sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda, dan, Harry tak pernah menghabiskan waktu semenyenangkan ini dengan cowok lain selain geng-nya. Terry sangat sopan, tangannya bertengger di paha Harry sesekali, tapi selain itu dia tak melakukan apapun yang kurang ajar, dan Harry langsung merasa nyaman dengannya.

Terry sedang menceritakan tentang tetangganya yang membuat Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Draco masuk ke dapur.

"Well, well, well, seru sekali," tukasnya dingin.

Harry mendesah, Terry nyengir pada Draco.

"Hei, Draco," sapanya riang.

Draco tak menanggapi Terry, berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil pepsi. Terry menatap Harry bingung.

"Em," bisik Harry. "Sori Terry, tapi bisakah kita sambung proyek ini besok?"

Terry mengangkat bahu, lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Harry mengantarnya sampai depan, dan melambai setengah hati. Saat dia kembali ke dapur, Draco sudah tak ada di sana. Harry mengecek ruang tamu, dan Draco sedang menonton reality show, kaki di atas meja, menyeruput pepsinya.

Harry duduk di sebelahnya, Draco bahkan tak meliriknya. Harry cemberut.

"Ngapain kau kesini?" tandasnya sebal. "Bukannya kau lagi marah padaku?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, menatapnya tajam "Kenapa memangnya? Kau berharap aku tidak datang agar kau bisa bermesraan dengan Boot?"

Harry melongo. "Bermesraan? Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas, Draco!" katanya emosi.

Draco mendengus. "Kayak aku percaya saja. Mengerjakan tugas tak perlu dia memegang pahamu kan?" tukasnya.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, dia tak tahu kalau Draco melihat itu. "Aku tidak..."

Draco memutar bola matanya, menatap TV lagi. Harry bersedekap, ikut menatap TV tanpa tahu apa yang disiarkan. Pikirannya berputar cepat. Dia tak tahu kenapa harus merasa bersalah. Draco bukan pacarnya lagi, dan Draco jelas tak merasa bersalah ketika bermesraan dengan Lisa Turpin. Jadi, kenapa Harry harus merasa bersalah? Ini jelas tak adil!

Harry lalu menatap Draco lagi. "Jadi kenapa memangnya kalau kami sedikit mesra? Tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentaknya.

Draco menyipit menatap Harry. "Tak ada hubungannya?" ulangnya berbahaya.

Harry memelototinya. "Kau bukan pacarku, Draco, aku manusia bebas. Aku bisa dekat dengan siapapun yang aku mau!"

Draco bangkit. "Baik!" tukasnya dingin. "Kau tahu, aku sudah habis sabar! Terserah kau saja, silakan berhubungan dengan siapapun yang kau mau, dan jangan pernah menghubungi aku lagi!"

Harry tergagap syok, tapi lalu menguasai diri. "Baik! Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau yang selalu menghubungiku!"

Draco menggeram. "Oh! Luar biasa sekali! Kau bersikap seolah-olah tak senang aku menghubungimu! Siapapun tahu kalau kau masih menyukaiku, Harry! Aku hanya kasihan padamu yang masih mengharapkanku!"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah, marah. "Kalau begitu, pergilah! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, kau brengsek!" jeritnya.

"Oke! Aku tak peduli lagi denganmu!" seru Draco, lalu berjalan ke luar rumah, membanting pintu keras-keras.

Harry terduduk di sofa lagi, memeluk lututnya, dan hanya bisa menangis.

-o-

bersamboong!

Wow, cerita ini rupanya tak banyak intronya! Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri hahaha,,maklum biasanya aku selalu mengulur-ulur masalah, tapi kisah ini benar-benar langsung masuk ke inti masalah,,hmm,,mungkin tak akan jadi chapter yang banyak,,tapi semuanya tergantung review,,jadii siapa yang suka pada femHarry-ku?

Oh iya,,Blaise di sini cowok kok, dia gay,,hahahaa

Keep review guys! And as always, loooveee youuuu aaalllll : )xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Need You Now chapter 3

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sayaaaaaa

notes: hai guys,,sorii bgt aku lupa bilang yak kalo di chapter2 slanjutnya Need You Now, untuk awal chapter adalah flashback pertemuan dan masa lalu Harry dan Draco, baru disambung dengan masa kini (kelas 12). Tapiii,, mana nih suara reader2 yg blm bisa move on? Muahahahaa *jitak *plak!

Anyway, ga mau panjang2 intronya, enjoy reading and keep review! Dan sori masi blom bisa bales review kalian yah :'(

flashback, kelas 9

Sepanjang hari itu berjalan dengan mood Harry yang super parah. Pertemuan dengan cowok pirang yang bisa-bisanya menganggapnya cowok dan seenaknya menyentuh dada-nya itu sungguh-sungguh merusak harinya! Harry bersyukur tiga kelas pertamanya bebas dari cowok sialan itu.

"Hari yang buruk?" tanya Ron sambil merangkulnya ke kantin untuk bertemu dengan sobat mereka yang lain, Hermione.

Harry cemberut. "Tetangga lokerku manusia brengsek rupanya," tukasnya. Ron nyengir.

"Hm-mm? Tetangga lokerku cewek super seksi dengan dada super besar..." kata Ron memuja, tertawa saat Harry menggebuk tangannya.

Mereka masuk ke kantin yang sudah ramai. Ron langsung menemukan Hermione, dan mereka berjalan ke sudut untuk duduk dengan gadis itu.

Harry mengeluarkan bekal sandwich buatan ibunya. Mereka bertiga makan sambil tertawa-tawa, sampai Hermione menyenggol pinggangnya.

"Har, cowok di arah jam 12 menatapmu dari tadi," gumamnya. Harry mengangkat sebelah alis dan menoleh untuk melihat cowok itu. Si tampan tetangga lokernya. Harry memelototi cowok itu. Si cowok mengangkat sebelah alis, bersedekap, balas memelototi Harry. Mereka adu pelotot tanpa ada yang mau mengalah sampai bel berbunyi.

Harry bangkit dan menuju lokernya. Rupanya si cowok mengikutinya karena dia sampai sepersekian detik setelah Harry.

"Potter!" tukas cowok itu, menarik tangannya. Harry berbalik, menyipit sebal.

"Apa?"

Cowok itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa? Kau menamparku tadi pagi dan kau malah bilang apa?"

Harry menggeram. "Kau memanggilku cowok dan memegang dadaku dengan kurang ajar dan kau masih heran kenapa aku menamparmu?!"

Cowok itu meringis. "Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kupikir Harry nama cowok..."

Harry memelototinya. "Harriette nama lengkapku, Idiot! Tapi tentu saja kau tipe mainstream yang menghakimi orang dari namanya..."

Cowok itu mendesah. "Yeah? Kayak kau ngga akan menghakimi aku karena namaku saja..."

Harry cemberut. Dia baru sadar bahwa cowok yang mengacaukan hari pertama sekolahnya ini masih tak bernama di otaknya. "Memangnya siapa namamu?" tukasnya.

Cowok itu nyengir menggoda. "Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan namaku? Tertarik?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya, dan sudah mau berbalik untuk meninggalkan idiot ini saat cowok itu tertawa dan berkata, "Draco. Itu namaku."

Dan Harry hanya menatapnya, mengerjap. Cowok itu tampan, keren, dengan mata kelabu dan kesan sangar. Draco. Dragon.

Wow.

Mungkin Harry memang sedikit punya naluri hipster. Nama bukan hal yang tepat untuk menghakimi seseorang, untuk melabelinya dengan karakter tertentu.

Tapi 'Draco'. Wow.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya padanya dikemudian hari kapan dia pertama kali naksir Draco Malfoy, Harry selalu menjawab dengan sangat pasti.

Ketika pertama kali mendengar namanya.

-DH-

masa kini, kelas 12

Harry kesekolah keesokan harinya kembali naik bus. Dia tak ingin mengadu pada Ron dulu, ingin melihat bagaimana situasi kemarahan Draco, karena jika Ron sampai tahu, segalanya akan lebih berantakan.

Harry menuju lokernya dengan memutar agar bisa melewati loker Draco, tapi cowok itu sepertinya memang belum sampai. Harry mendesah saat membuka lokernya sendiri. Dia marah pada Draco karena selalu mengatur hidupnya, tapi dia tak mau, benar-benar tak mau, jika Draco meninggalkannya.

Harry menuju kelasnya, dan perutnya mulas saat melihat Draco sudah duduk di sana, dengan Lisa yang duduk di meja Draco, memeluk leher cowok itu dan menciumnya tanpa ampun.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya, lalu menuju kursinya. Dia duduk di kursinya di sebelah Draco, menunduk, menutupi pemandangan di sebelahnya dengan tirai rambut hitamnya, berpura-pura sibuk melihat-lihat instagramnya.

Sampai akhirnya Ron datang, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya puas. "Ron!" panggil Harry penuh semangat. Ron nyengir lebar. "Wow, wow, wow, somebody's in a good mood," goda Harry. Ron tertawa, duduk di kursinya di depan Harry, tapi lalu melihat Draco dan Lisa dengan bingung.

"Apa yang pelacur itu lakukan di kelas kita?" bisiknya pada Harry, yang mengangkat bahu. Untungnya saat itu bel berbunyi dan Lisa akhirnya melepaskan Draco dengan penuh penyesalan dan melenggang pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Oh, hei, Ron," kata Draco riang, tanpa melirik Harry sedikitpun.

"Hai," kata Ron tak yakin, menatap Draco dan Harry bergantian.

Pelajaran hari itu berlalu sangat lambat. Harry bisa merasakan kehadiran Draco di sampingnya, membuatnya kaku. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi dia tahu Draco bukan tipe orang yang suka berlarut-larut jika marah, dan dia yakin saat makan siang mereka akan sudah baikan.

Tapi harapan Harry untuk baikan saat makan siang hancur sudah. Terry Boot memutuskan bahwa hari ini dia ingin makan di meja geng Harry.

Harry menatap horor Terry yang duduk di antara dirinya dan Blaise. "Hai Harry, hai guys!" katanya tanpa dosa. Draco, yang duduk di antara Ron dan Pansy di hadapan Harry, menarik napas panjang, menggertakkan giginya, menatap kaku Terry.

"Hei, Terry, er," Pansy-lah yang menjawab, menatap Harry bertanya. Harry mengangkat bahu lemah.

"So, what's up?" tanya Terry riang, menggigit apelnya. Blaise menatap otot Terry dengan setengah memuja, dan Harry tersenyum.

"Jennifer Tray hamil," katanya. Pansy melongo.

"OMG! Sungguh?" pekiknya syok. Hermione menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya, menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tapi dia sangat pintar!" kata Hermione.

Harry nyengir. "Kurasa nafsu membuatmu bodoh sesaat, eh?" katanya. Terry menatapnya lekat, mengangguk.

"Sungguh bisa membuat bodoh," katanya dengan nada aneh.

Harry tersenyum tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, menatap bibir sensual Terry, dan saat itulah Draco bangkit berdiri. Seluruh meja menatapnya membuang seluruh makan siangnya di sampah dan keluar kantin tanpa kata.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Terry bingung. Harry dan yang lain hanya mendesah panjang.

-DH-

Harry merasakan minggu paling lama dalam hidupnya. Ron mengantar-jemputnya minggu itu dan Draco masih menolak mengajaknya bicara. Tapi Harry memutuskan bahwa jika Draco masih menganggapnya teman satu gengs, setidaknya Harry akan menontonnya bertanding di hari Jumat itu.

Blaise, Draco, dan Ron adalah anggota tim basket, sedangkan Theo yang ikut tae kwon do menonton bersama Harry, Hermione, dan Pansy. Dan Terry.

Harry tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Terry seolah menempelnya. Tapi Harry hanya tak bisa menyingkirkannya. Terry menyenangkan, cerdas, tampan, dan seksi, dan kau hanya tak bisa menolak yang seperti itu. Jadi selama makan siang seminggu itu, Draco hanya akan diam sedangkan Pansy dan Harry diam-diam mencuri pandang pada otot lengan dan paha Terry.

Ini jelas minggu tersunyi dalam hidup Draco, pikir Harry sebal saat melihat mantannya itu keluar dari kamar ganti. Draco tak pernah mendiamkan Harry lebih dari dua hari, bahkan ketika mereka putus pun tak seperti ini. Rupanya kemarahan Draco sudah begitu memuncaknya.

Tapi Harry yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Maksudnya, ini bukan kali pertama Draco marah padanya karena cemburu kan?

Harry sangat berharap tim mereka menang. Dia tahu jika mood Draco cukup baik, mungkin mereka bisa berbaikan dalam beberapa jam lagi. Harry hanya perlu memastikan Terry berada dalam radius cukup jauh darinya.

Mereka menang, dan Harry menelan ludah menahan diri saat melihat Lisa sang cheerleader melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Draco. Draco tertawa, membalas pelukan Lisa dan mengecup pipinya. Harry menggigit bibirnya kuat. Jangan marah, jangan marah. Ini hanya akal-akalan Draco untuk balas dendam. Harry tahu itu.

Tapi hatinya makin melengos saat Draco tak keluar dari kamar ganti bersama Ron dan Blaise.

"Mana Draco?" tanya Theo sambil melepas pelukan selamatnya pada Blaise, yang mengangkat bahu. Blaise menatap Terry, yang balas menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Er," kata Terry. "Selamat..."

Blaise menyipitkan matanya. "Oh, ayolah," katanya, memutar bola matanya. "Hanya karena aku menolak kencan denganmu, bukan berarti kau harus bersikap kaku padaku kan?"

Dan mendadak hening.

"APA?!"

Pansy-lah yang berteriak. Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Theo hanya bisa melongo. Terry menunduk sedih.

"Maksudku," kata Blaise lagi. "Aku sudah punya pacar, dan kau bahkan satu klub dengan Aidan! Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu?"

Terry mengangkat bahu, wajahnya seperti anjing baru ditendang.

"Astaga," kata Harry syok. "Jadi, jadi selama ini kau mendekati Blaise?"

Mata Terry membesar menatap Harry. "Yeah. Kupikir kau tahu, Harry, maksudku, aku bukan orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia..."

Dan Harry rasanya mau pingsan.

Dia bertengkar dengan Draco karena Terry. Terry yang bahkan tak punya hasrat sedikitpun pada dirinya. Terry yang naksir Blaise!?

Blaise nyengir pada Harry. "Yeah, Harry jelas tidak tahu. Aku juga tak tahu sampai kemarin, Harry. Si bodoh ini menghampiriku saat aku selesai latihan dan mengajakku kencan. Maksudku, bukankah dia yang nilainya paling bagus sesekolah?" Blaise menatap Terry geli. Wajah Terry merona padam.

"Tapi aku sungguh ngga tahu. Kau tak pernah terlihat bersama Aidan!" seru Terry membela diri.

Blaise mendesah panjang. "Aidan bukan tipe romantis seperti yang kuharapkan, kalau aku boleh bilang," katanya kecewa.

Wajah Terry bercahaya. "Aku romantis!"

Blaise menatapnya tak yakin, tapi memilih tak mengatakan apapun dan menatap Harry yang wajahnya masih seperti habis kejambretan.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan ini pada Draco," kata Blaise.

Harry hanya mengangguk linglung. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada pintu kamar ganti yang terbuka. Draco keluar dengan bergandengan tangan dengan Lisa.

Dan jantung Harry kembali serasa diremas.

Draco dan Lisa menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, guys! Good game," kata Draco riang, tak menatap Harry maupun Terry, jelas masih di penuhi halusinasi bahwa Terry punya maksud tertentu pada Harry.

"Pesta! Ayo, orangtuaku keluar malam ini. Kita beli bir, dan pizza, dan nonton Fast and Furious di rumahku," kata Theo, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang jelas tercium di udara.

"Er," kata Draco salting. "Nope. Kurasa aku tak bisa, kau tahu, kencan dengan cheerleaderku..."

"Orangtua Draco datang malam ini, dan Draco akan mengenalkanku pada mereka!" kata Lisa, tak bisa menutupi nada bahagianya.

Dan Harry kembali merasa seperti habis ditampar. Hening yang menyusul kata-kata itu seolah bisa mencekik Harry.

"Er," Draco tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia masih menolak menatap Harry. "Yeah, kurasa aku akan ketemu kalian lagi bes..."

"Bagus sekali Lisa," kata Harry dengan keriangan palsu yang membuat semua orang tak nyaman. "Ayah Draco agak kaku, tapi dia baik setelah kau mengenalnya," katanya memberi tips.

Harry sendiri tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya mengatakan itu. Lisa tersenyum terpaksa padanya, tak pernah menyukai Harry sejak kapanpun. Draco akhirnya menatapnya, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi. Harry mengalihkan tatapannya ke Terry, yang tampak bingung dengan suasana mencekam ini, dan merangkul tangannya.

"Sampai ketemu Senin nanti kalau begitu, Draco, Lisa," katanya riang, melambai penuh semangat.

Draco tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik Lisa dan pergi.

Draco akhirnya pergi.

Karena mengenalkan pacar pada orangtua adalah tahap serius Draco. Dia baru mengenalkan Harry pada orangtuanya setelah mereka bertukar 'i love you' di setahun anniversary mereka dulu, dan Lisa hanya butuh dua bulan untuk mencapai tahap itu?

Harry hanya tak mengerti apa yang harus dia rasakan.

Cinta harusnya tak sesakit ini...

-DH-

bersambuuung!

Next chap: flashback, flashback, dan flashback! X)

loveeee youuu aaalllllll :) xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Need You Now chapter 4

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sayaaaa

flashback, kelas 9

Hari kedua Harry di High School, Draco sudah bertengger di depan lokernya. Loker Harry.

"Salah loker ya?" tandas Harry.

"Pagi," kata Draco, menatap Harry geli. Harry memutar bola matanya, membuka lokernya dengan sedikit gebukan. "So, Harry," kata Draco saat Harry tampak tak berniat membalas sapaanya. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Harry membalik tubuhnya, menatap Draco. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" ulang Draco seolah sedang mengajarkan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

Harry mengernyit curiga. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Geez Harry, ini pertanyaan simpel kan?" tukas Draco, mulai sebal. "Tapi kau benar, aku tak peduli apakah kau punya pacar atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sopan setidaknya. Hm?" dia mengangkat bahu, lalu merangkul bahu Harry seenaknya. "Jadi, mau nonton atau makan?"

Harry hanya bisa melongo. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia bertemu dengan makhluk semacam ini. Kepercayaan diri luar biasa Draco membuatnya super speechless.

"Harry?" tanya Draco setelah tak ada tanggapan.

Harry tersentak dari kekagetannya, mendorong Draco dari dirinya. "Kau gila ya?" tukasnya murka.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau ngga mau kencan denganku?"

Harry tergagap. Dia menatap Draco. Cowok itu jelas tampan, dan seksi, dan percaya diri, dan jelas tipe Harry sekali, hanya saja Harry tak pernah bertemu yang seangkuh ini...

"Makan. Dan aku tak mau ada tangan-tangan nakal, Draco. Aku tidak berciuman di kencan pertama, dan aku akan menjaga keperawananku sampai menikah!" tukas Harry akhirnya.

Draco nyengir lebar. "Aku akan menjemputmu di kelas terakhirmu," katanya riang.

"Dan kau yang bayar!" tambah Harry. Draco hanya tertawa.

Karena Draco belum punya sim, mereka naik mobil yang disetir oleh supir Draco, Dobby.

Draco dan Harry makan sambil mengobrol, dan betapa herannya Harry bahwa dia bisa sangat nyambung dengan cowok tipe Draco. Harry selalu berpikir bahwa Draco pasti model egois yang hanya bicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia salah. Draco mendengarkan Harry bicara, bertanya dan tertawa di saat yang tepat, dan tampak sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka. Harry juga kagum pada gaya sarkartisnya dan keangkuhannya yang malah membuat Harry geli.

Alhasil, Harry tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Ini kencan pertama mereka, dan Harry menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Draco di gang tersembunyi di dekat kafe tempat mereka makan. Mereka berciuman dan berciuman dan berciuman, sampai tangan Draco masuk ke blus Harry.

Harry mundur teratur, menatap nafsu di mata Draco, dan tertawa.

Mereka pacaran setelah kencan kedua keesokan harinya.

Lalu geng mereka melebur, dan Harry dan Draco adalah pasangan paling serasi di sekolah mereka. Tak pernah melihat Harry tanpa Draco, dan sebaliknya. Harry merasa dirinya terjerat dalam daya tarik Draco yang luar biasa.

Mereka bertengkar, tapi Draco seolah tak bisa jauh dari Harry. Tak pernah ada kata maaf diantara mereka, tapi ciuman selalu lebih baik.

Harry membawa Draco ke rumahnya di bulan kedua mereka pacaran, dan hanya butuh sebulan sampai akhirnya seluruh keluarga Potter memutuskan bahwa Harry dan Draco adalah tipe pasangan itu: satu untuk seumur hidup.

Di bulan keenam mereka pacaran, mereka merayakannya di rumah Draco dengan Pepsi, pizza, popcorn, dan The Notebook. Harry duduk di pelukan Draco, tangan Draco memeluknya.

"Astaga, repot banget persiapan mau melakukan 'itu' " kata Draco saat adegan bercinta mendekat. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Ah-ha? Kau tak menganggap bercinta itu spesial kan, manusia bar-bar?" sindir Harry.

Draco nyengir. "Spesial atau tidak, menurutku itu antara dirimu dan orang yang kau sayang. Tak butuh apapun lagi."

Harry mendengus, tapi merapatkan dirinya lagi. Draco mencium lehernya, tangannya menyusup ke baju Harry. Harry tertawa, mendorongnya. Draco mengerang, lalu mencium bibir Harry mesra.

Harry tak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang jelas satu detik dia dan Draco berciuman, detik berikutnya bajunya sudah terbang ke lantai dan tangannya membuka celana Draco.

Sesimpel itu saat pertama mereka. Tak ada persiapan, tak ada kata apapun. Tapi Harry puas, dan tak akan menukarnya dengan apapun.

-DH-

bersamboooong!

Next chap: Masa kini, kelas 12! Kasian si Harry :'(


End file.
